Metroid: Navigator
by MasterYewtthax
Summary: The first Novella in a Metroid prequel series. The first novella revovles around Samus Aran's father, Rodney Aran, before the birth of Samus.
1. The Beginning

Metroid: Navigator

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"I want to see the Milky Way thrive. I'm prepared to make a sacrifice or two." Rodney Aran whispered to himself as he made his way through the Earth colony of K2-L.

He hated to see his wife off, especially since she was pregnant. But as the leader of the colony K2-L, his responsibility was to leave the planet now and head for the space station known as the Bottle ship.

A door opened.

"Good old machine." Rodney said, staring and smiling at his semi-new Anhur class warship.

Rodney Aran was always pleased that the Galactic Federation supplied him with some of the best suits and vehicles avalible. Rodney sometimes wondered if a Anhur class was too much for one man, but the Federation honored him enough to provide him with such a model.

He approached the craft and the loading door opened. He had named it the _Swift _because it was a state-of-the-art police ship known for quickness in flight.

Rodney Aran activated his visor to come down. Another thing the Galactic Federation gave him that he liked: his blue and black standard GF Power Suit.

Yeah, he liked that a lot.

"Here we come." Rodney said, hoping for the best.

He was soon propelled out of the spaceshed and into low altitude orbit.

He quickly checked the Afloraltite levels, coordinates, and the general diagnostic.

"And here we go." And he pushed down on the hyperdrive lever.

Rodney looked back, the star of K2-L faded fast.

"And to think 50 years ago we could only get into the orbit of Earth." He sighed in awe.

If it hadn't been for the Galactic Federation's (an Intergalactic confedercy of sorts that came to Earth several decades ago) amazing tech, he wouldn't be able to do this. Hyperdrive gave humans the chance to put their now massive space stations to far-away galaxies. Humans had proved that Earth's induction to the federation was a smart idea.

Stars suddenly gave way to blackness, then a cloud of stars again.

_We've entered the last Spiral Arm. _Rodney thought.

THe Anhur class would soon weave it self out of the Milky Way, and into long darkness.

The last stars zoomed past the ship.

_Now the long part. _Rodney Aran thought again.

This part of intergalactic journies always gave Rodney time to think about many things, but if you ever said that he did, he'd probably deny it.

_Geesh, I wonder what we're gonna name her? _he wondered about his new child. W_hat name did Virginia want again? I think she said either Elizabeth or Samantha. And to think I don't even have a suggestion for the name of my daughter. _

He smirked. _Wait 'till dad finds out that he's a grandfather._

After several hours of waiting, the destination galaxy approached. Rodney eased on the hyperdrive lever as the _Swift _entered the first spiral arm.

Rodney Aran quickly noticed a asteriod like object approaching. He eased on the hyperdrive enough to slow the ship down. He felt okay about the entire situation until he saw the lower part of the object.

"Levianthan...Leviathan!" He yelled franticly.

Tentacles started to embraced the ship, and would have destroyed it, if Rodney Aran hadn't slawed down the hyperdrive lever.

"Ach!" He said being pushed back from the force of the full hyperdrive.

The force of the blast also ripped parts of the Levianthan. Rodney had come close to death.

_Just let it go. You're almost at the bottle ship._

In about hour the automatic hyperdrive slow down was activated, and the Bottle Ship rapidly appeared.

One of the station's Aurora units exucted commands for a landing cycle in one of the landing sites.

The _Swift _came into the site like a puzzle piece. Rodney Arancame out of the ship slowly.

The Main sector looked spotless. Rodney made his way into the main hall. He was ready to commit to his job there.


	2. Meet the Team

**Chapter 2: Meet the Team**

_Okay,_ Rodney thought, _let's see what all the secretive fuss is all about, since I absolutely have to be here. _

He heard some commotion the control room, Rodney stepped in.

Inside the control room, humans and non-humans alike huddled behind many screens.

"This isn't right." An old human said. "First, they would contact us If they had travel problems, and Second, they obviously should have been here by now."

"Just don't hold your breath if they really _have _been delayed, attacked, or captured by Space Pirates." Commented a Genian, a mysterious white skinned humanoid race known for their mysteriousness. When he spoke it was accompanied by electrical buzzing. The language of the Genians were these bizzare electrical sounds. The buzzing was like a sort of accent.

"BUT I DON'T WANT _THAT_!" The old man sounded immature yelling like that.

"Dad, just calm it down..." Rodney Aran said to the old man.

Human turned around quickly, "Rodney? Oh I just...I'm sorrry about that..."

_He usually isn't that angry. _Rodney thought, _What did we lose out there?_

Rodney laughed anyway, "It's okay, It's great that your that energetic at 79."

"Yea." He wasn't the kind of man left hanging.

"Anyway, I shouldn't be suprised your here. Your on time,...and wearing your power suit..." He noticed Rodney was wearing his blue power suit already.

"Yeah, well I decieded to save some cargo room." Rodney joked.

"Anywho, this is the crew here at the bottle ship." He turned around to face his co-workers. "I would like to introduce my son, Rodney Aran. Rodney, this is the team."

All of the crew was facing Rodney and his father now. The first to step out of the cloister of workers was the Genian.

"I am Liygas, of the planet Genia." He explained. "But let me first explain that the Galactic Federation has yet to properlly pernounce our words correctly. My name would be pronounced (odd electrical noise) our planet, (electrical noise that sounded like Genia) and our people or species as (noise that souded like 'Valksneerg' or something) This is my boss, Paul Aran." He gestured towards Rodney's father. "He's also a very good scientist."

The Genian stepped back and a Vhozon came forward.

_A Vhozon? _Rodney was a bit stunned by that. Vhozons were a proud and a somewhat reclusive race of intelligents that came from the planet Vho, a planet situated on the last galactic arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Many of their planet's nations and societies had strange forms and ideas for justice and ideology. Perhaps not all of them were the same.

"I am a scientist on the Bottle ship." He told Rodney. "Scxthos" a name that sounded odd to Rodney Aran, "is the name in which I was given originaly on the first day of my known existance."

He didn't really sound too brainy to Rodney, just a little...well...alien. Even the way he talked.

"And my generational current occupation is as a scientist/engineer." He stepped back.

The next intelligent was a human.

_Finally. _Rodney thought.

The human was male, had a smaller beard, curlier brown-ish black hair, and looked normal "I am Sericlos Limas, and I am a general worker around this station." He said and shyly walked backward.

_He's Greek. _Rodney quickly observed. _And a little timid, I think. Funny looking._

"And of course, just us five are not the only ones here." Paul Aran explained. "There are greasemen and wrenchers all around this station, and there would be Chozo here, if it wasn't for the holdup."

"They are most likely not going to get here within this standard cycle. I think that we should all go to the Residential Quarters." Suggested Liygas.

"Yeah, dad I think he's right. You and me need to sleep. I have something great to tell you tomorow." Rodney said.

Paul Aran led the way out of the control bridge.


	3. Complex Sciences

**Chapter 3: Complex Sciences  
**

Rodney Aran's stay at the bottle ship reached a level of completion at the stage of arrival since the unpacking was completed. The residential area, or the Residential _Quaters _were a compilation of stack upon stack of resort hotel like rooms, with a energy reactor and boards with mapping and station status displayed on them. The entire room outside of the resting rooms was hexagon shaped, and Rodney and Paul's room included scientific equipment and information writing on holographic touch-screen paper. There was nothing very strange there, however, no bioweapons or biological experiments, nothing. All of those things were found, made, and belonged in the BWRF (BioWeapons Research Facility). Anyway, other than the science based materials, it was a perfectly normal resting room, like one found on a civilized earth nation.

"Seems to me like THIS is the laboratory." Rodney half-joked.

"Well, there's only a certain amount of space I'm given on the station. But my work here is interesting." Paul Aran explained normally. "One of my main studies is the cultures and existences of cultures not of the Earth. The other main study concerns the research of animalistic life-forms. I took years studying this stuff about right after Earth was accepted into the GF."

The touch-screen horographic "papers" were littered with colorful information on a variety of subjects, such as species and languages. Rodney picked up one with a redish-grey species.

"Who are these?" Rodney asked reshowing him a "paper".

"Oh, uh, those are the species we call the 'Alimbics'." Paul Aran looked down for a moment "Yes, they are a complex species, with I think about 150+ languages discovered and confirmed from their original planet, in the alimbic cluster of the Tetra Galaxy."

"Wait, what?" Rodney sounded very confused, "One-hundred plus languages _how _is that possible?"

"Well, we don't have just one culture and language and continent on Earth, do we? Think about it." Paul crossed his arms.

"Oh!" Rodney snapped his fingers. "I get, it that planet, possibly all planets now or at one time had many different cultures and nations."

"Yes, go on, you're getting it." Coaxed on Paul Aran.

"So, just like our world with its separate cultures and continents, it developed many different languages and sub-dialects." Rodney figured.

"Yes!" he clenched his fists "You got it!"

Rodney Aran briefly stared at the horograph "paper" again.

Rodney looked kind of perplexed. "How does someone memorize so many languages and cultural and mythological facts...especially in one lifetime..."

"Just study what you need to know for your current job." Paul explained further "It doesn't mean I can't rant about why we think there might be different Space Pirate species or what a octolith is, or how bryyo mythology was developed. But, really, I assume it's about 11:10 EST on Earth, we really she be getting to sleep, even though we aren't even near a star, or even sol."

"Yeah, sure. Good-night or whatever." Both men smiled and went their ways into the dividing bedrooms.

Before going to bed, Rodney nearly slapped himself because of his now realized stupidity. _Ugh! I forgot to tell him about the new baby...I don't want to wake him up. Ah, whatever. I can just tell him tomorrow. I still haven't come up with a name yet. Maybe dad, newly grandad, will help me this that. _

__And after thinking those thoughts, Rodney Aran just slept on it.


	4. The Messages Arrive

**Chapter 4: The Messages Arrive **

A good bit after Rodney Aran told his father about his new child, he was both exited about her and suprised that he hadn't even named her yet. Since radio wave disappeared after about 2.2 lightyears, it was impossible to broadcast radio signals across to another galaxy, lest some new technology arise. So anything that was important had to either be told up and front by some kind of messenger, sent along a string of routers separated every so often, or broadcasted when the vehicle was about 2 light-years away from its receiver. And even then it had to wait a lot of time, since radio waves could only travel so fast, and would take more than 2.2 years to reach it's target with the third method. Thusly, most sapients would just travel to their destination if they need to tell somebody or a group of sapients something, but it would have to be important to go out of their way. Paul Aran seemed to know that suggesting a myriad of female names for his new granddaughter, his only grandchild of his only son.

"How about we try something French?" Paul suggested. "You should be glad that we aren't the 'La'Rans' anymore. Then a English or some other name will have always looked awkward."

"Yes, and your name's Jewish." Rodney jokingly informed him.

"Ah, I guess that sort of strikes a french name from the list, all the inconsistent un-french names, that is. How about a Space Pirate name!?" Paul's sarcasm was obvious.

"Uh, NO!" Rodney yelled. He then shook his head and sniffed.

"But really," Rodney started. "her name is of no importance here. We are here, I as a leader of a rather large Earth settlement, and you as a Federation renowned earth scientist, to overlook the new Chozo bio-project."

After Rodney finished, Paul chimed in, "Which brings we what I'm about to tell you." Rodney looked up from his father's horographic tablet, and Paul talked again with his son's attention "You remember Mr. Limas? Well, he's the head of all communications here, and he intercepted a message from another Federation station, a station that was supposed to be a final checkpoint for all of the chozo craft, and that message said the found an entire ship full of dead Chozo just floating around in space."

"That can't be good for their already vanishing universal population..." Rodney Aran said truthfully.

"But here's the thing," Paul began to explain "That station's resources and crew were depleted as it was, they were sort of relying on their fleet to give them more survival cargo and crew replacements." Paul paused. "So, to make a long story very short, even as a navigator and a scientist, the federation has asked us, no, drafted us, all able bodied beings to go find the missing Chozo fleet."

Rodney stretched his tired hands up in the air. "Oh-"

"No need to get all angry now, we have been informed by the Federation that we can leave between this star cycle and a full 7 standard earth days, a week."

"Goodie then." Rodney said. "I'll need to rest up and explore this station before I can depart onto an Interstellar journey."

He got up to unlock the room's door, "And besides, we need to train and organize supplies and sapients for such an occasion."


End file.
